Sick Day
by BB-lover14
Summary: Stef is enjoying her day off when she gets a phone cal


A/N my first Fosters story, feel in love with the characters the first time i laid my eyes on the pilot.

The Adams- Foster household was quiet, the kids where all at school and Lena was doing her job helping run the school. Stef had the place to herself, a rare day off work for her. She wondered what to do with her time, maybe read a good book out on the back porch. She could take a few of the couch cushions out with her and set her self up on the bench with a nice cup of coffee. Yes that seemed like a good plan, she picks up a good book one of her favourite's, her coffee and some cushions. She makes her self comfortable on the bench then flicks to the first page engrossed within a instant. Forty five minutes later, she has fallen asleep, head resting on a soft cushion and feet curled under her. The book is now abandoned on the ground the slight breeze rustling the pages. Therefore she does not hear her mobile vibrating while playing its tune on the top of the piano. The maker of the call is insistent even if it is falling on deaf ears, Stef sleeps through it all. However when the house phone shrill resonates through the kitchen, Stef wakes up with a start. Heart pumping through her chest wall she runs into the house, cushions now scattered. No one ever rings the house phone unless it's a emergency, she begins to panic as she grabs that handset.

"Hello Adams- Foster household, Stef speaking..."

She releases a breath she didn't know she had been holding, when she hears the sweet voice of her wife on the other end.

"Stef why didn't you pick up your mobile? I've been trying to ring you for the last 15 minutes."

Lena sounds harassed, Stef is curious to why.

"Sorry my love I was out on the back porch, must of left my phone in the house. I didn't hear it, what's going on?"

Stef hears a retching noise in the background of the guesses it is one of their kids but which one.

" Callie is not feeling very well. She got brought to me by the school nurse, she vomited on her desk while in Timothy's class. Would you be able to come and collect her? I know its your day off but I can't leave."

Stef almost chuckles at the fact that Lena thinks that she wouldn't come and collect her eldest daughter.

"Oh no poor thing, let bug know I will be there as soon as I can."

She hears Lena tell Callie that Mom is on the way.

"Thanks Stef you're a life saver, see you in a bit, love you"

" Love you too"

With this Stef hangs up, and hunts for some shoes, followed by a bucket for Callie to have in the car. She grabs her mobile and keys off the top of the piano, completely perplexed as to why she put them there in the first place. Not that matters now her daughter needs her. She looks at the clock 11am as she grabs the supplies, pulls the front door shut and gets in the car.

The journey to Anchor Beach only takes fifteen minutes, she parks in the nearest spot to the front entrance that she can. She jumps out, and locks the car as she heads into the school. The receptionist just waves her straight through, obviously a well know face in these parts. She finds Lena's office with ease, she could do it with her eyes shut. She walks in to find Callie sprawled out on the couch with an arm slung over her eyes. While Lena watches on from her desk, trying to carry on with her work. However her concern for her daughter is written all over her face, her eyes rarely leaving her until Stef steps into view. Lena is almost immediately up pulling her into a hug, followed by a sweet kiss to the lips, which of course Stef returns.

"How's she doing love?"

Lena once again is looking at her daughter.

" She stopped throwing up just after I phoned you, then she fell asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake her yet."

Stef heads to the couch and kneels down in front of it. She gently runs her fingers through her daughter's hair then down her cheek. She softly speaks..

" Callie.. Bug time to wakeup, I've come to take you home."

Callie's eyes open a fraction and she utters the words that still bring a tear to Stef's eye every time.

"Mom"

" Yes bug come on lets get you up."

Stef carefully helps Callie to a sitting position before standing her up. She pulls Callie's right arm over her shoulder so she can slip her left arm around the young girl's waist. She heads them out while Lena holds the door open.

" Lets go bug your bed awaits."

Callie now more awake, manages to give Lena, a small smile as they pass by.

" Bye Momma, Thank you."

" You welcome my love, see you at home later."

Stef directs Callie through the hallways and out into the car. Although the girl's energy seems to have been depleted with all the vomiting so she helps buckle her in, bucket also placed into the girl's hands. The drive home is quiet, her daughter has gone back to sleep. Her face is smooshed against the passenger window and her little sweet snores can be heard. The bucket long forgotten is laying discarded in the foot weld.

When the get to the house, Stef gets out first, opens the front door before coming back for Callie. She doesn't wake her up instead picking the girl up in her arms and carrying her in. She does struggle slight her daughter is 16 after all. She takes her into the front room and gently lays her on the couch. Pillow placed under her head and blanket covering the rest of the kid, Stef then shuts the front door, locks the car and takes a seat next to her sleeping daughter. She rests a hand on Callie's arm and set her self up with a bit of daytime TV.

She must of dozed off herself cause she wakes up to movement under her hand. She opens her eyes to see the back of Callie, as the girl runs out of the room at speed. This is soon followed by the sound of retching. This is going to be a long afternoon she thinks, as she heads towards to the bathroom and her unwell kid.

A/N what did you guys think... next chapter some stef and callie cuteness.


End file.
